Date house!
by Casi-Will-Amaze
Summary: What if the Konoha kunoichi and the akatsuki got pulled into doing a dating show! Will they find love, respect, and maybe themselves? I don't know, Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello, and welcome to Konoha's very own Date house!**

Today we have selection four lucky kunoichi from our very own Konoha, to have a chance at love!"

"They will stay at a mansion with that handsome group of criminals of the Akatsuki! Yes they may be criminals but they deserve love too!"

**"The lucky kunoichi are... Ino Yamanka; Age 17, Loves to shop and party! Dislikes lazyiness! She works in her parents flower shop!**

**Next we have Sakura Haruno; Age 17, Loves to read and learn! Dislikes perverts and those who complain! She's the apprentice of the Hokage Tsunade!**

**Then we have Tenten, last name is unknown; Age 18, Loves to laze about and weapons! Dislikes excessive exercise and loud-ness! She is a Master of Weapons!**

**Lastly we have Hinata Hyuuga; Age 17, Loves to cook! Dislikes fighting! Heir of the Hyuuga Clan!"**

**"Let us introduce the Akatsuki! We will start with the Leader!**

**Pein Fumma; Age 19, Loves power and respect! Dislikes disrespect and dishonesty! Last of the Fumma Clan!**

**Next we have Itachi Uchiha; Age 18, Loves to read poetry and sparring! Dislikes disrespect! One of the strongest Shinobi to ever live! **

**Next his partner Kisame Hoshigaki; Age 20, Loves Sake and his Samehada! Dislikes Name calling! One of the Seven Swordsmen!**

**Then we have Deidara, last name unknown; Age 17, Loves bombs, huge explosions and art! Dislikes Sasori's veiw on art! Works with clay sculptures!**

**Next his partner Sasori of the red sand; Age 18, Loves puppets and art! Dislikes Deidara's veiw on art! Puppet master!**

**Then we have Hidan, last name unkown; Age 19, Loves pain and praying to his god, Jashin! Dislikes Atheists! He's very religious!**

**Next his partner Kakuzu, last name uknown; Age 20, Loves money! Dislikes loud people! Handy with threads!**

**Then we have Zetsu, last name unknown; Age 18, Loves plants and tea! Dislikes distruptions! Has a Split Personality!**

**Last but not least Tobi Uchiha; Age 17, Loves candy and dancing! Dislikes when people talk about his mask! He's Super fast!"**

**"Now that we've introduced the lucky ninja, tune in next time to see them and their first interactions!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV.**

"WHAT?" Ino and me yelled.

"That's right girls, I signed you up to be on a dating show! It's called Date House, Where you girls; Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten, will go stay in a house or mansion with the Akatsuki..."

"Uh, but its the Akatsuki, Tsunade-sama..." Tenten tried.

"So? Remember they gave up on Naruto? It apears that their only Female member signed them up. How do you think they feel?" Tsunade tried to reason.

"So basicly its a vacation, with the Akatsuki... Atleast some of them members are okay looking." Ino spoke. _'Typical Ino, always about the looks...'_

"O-ok-kay, I will t-tr-try to l-li-liv-live with them." Hinata answered. _'Iam I the only one who doesn't like this idea?'_

"Whatever." I answered. '_Well at least no more paperwork or odd tasks for me!'_

"Okay, if Sakura is okay with this, I'm okay with it." Agreed TenTen.

"Good, Now pack your bags! And meet me at the front gate!" Shouted My master in an authoritive tone.

_**Packing with Sakura_**

"What should I bring... Will I be able to train there?"

"Lets see 2 black and 2 red cami's, 2 Black spandex shorts, 2 club dresses, 3 big tee's for bed, 3 pairs of boxers to sleep in, 4 pairs of black pants, 2 jean skirts, 1 pair of baggy men's shorts, 3 funny saying tee's, 1 red onepeice bathingsuit with a black chinese style dragon around it, 1 plain black bikini, 2 dress shirts, and 1 lime green sweat jacket. Sounds about right... oh wait underwear and bra's, 2 thongs, 3 bikini style underwears, 3 girl breifs, 8 matching bra's, and cute blue socks"

"Shoes... My normal boots, a pair of thigh high boots with a thin heel, a pair of sneakers, and some moster feet slippers"

"Tooth brush, tooth paste, comb and brush, gel, hair straightener, hair bands, deoderant, perfume, and some razors. Oh almost forgot shampoo and conditioner."

"My gloves and I'm All set~"

**_Packing with Ino_**

"Ohh, I am so gunna make the guys go crazy! Better pack some lingerie, and lots of thongs! And some sexy bras"

"Okay now for clothes... 4 booty shorts, 3 club dresses, 4 dark purple short cami's, 2 navy blue spandex shorts, 2 pink silk tank tops and shorts pajamas, 2 purple skirts, 3 jean mini skirts, 3 skinny jeans, 2 cute baby doll shirts, 1 pink tube top, 1 black tube top, 2 purple bikinis, 1 white and black ying and yang onepeice bathingsuit, 1 neon blue sweat jacket, cute pink socks!"

"Heels, Heels! Hehe, Thigh high boot/heels, Fuck me pumps, fuzzy pink slippers, a pair of sneakers."

"Tooth brush, tooth paste, comb/brush, hair spray, hair straightner, scrunchees, hair bands, deoderant, perfume, razors, and my special conditioner~"

"All set, eat your heart out boys~"

**_Packing with TenTen_**

"This is stupid... Alright then 5 green capri's, 3 white cami's, 3 pink cami's, 1 chinese style dress, 3 club dresses, 2 black pants, 3 black jeans, 1 jean skirt, 2 chinese style shirts, 1 funny saying shirt, 1 plain pink bikini, 1 brown bikini, 1 camo green bikini, 1 black silk pajama set, 1 green camo tank and shorts pajama set, green socks, camo panties and bras, red thong and lace bra, black girl briefs and a pink bra. Some ligerie... a large sweatshirt"

"Flats, One pair of fuck me pumps, plain black slippers, and sneakers."

"Hygiene stuff already packed..."

"All ready, might aswell get laid..."

**_Packing with Hinata_**

"Oh my, what to bring..."

"I must bring my granny panties of course, and many bras, 5 jackets, 5 black under shirts, 4 navy blue cami's, 3 lavender silk pajama sets, 4 black leggings, 3 dark blue jeans, 3 sets of ligerie, 2 club dresses, 5 skirts, 2 dress shirts and 5 plain white one peices."

"I think since, I packed my hyiene things and shoes, I'm set!"

**_Front Gate Sakura's POV_**

_'Well we're here, I'm guess Tsunade's here to lead the way...lovely traveling on a hot day...'_

"Alright girls, here is a key for each of you to get in or out, whatever..."

"Just make sure to have fun girls!"

"Hai" We all answered.

"Good, follow me I'm sure the guys are already there.."

_' Not my fault Ino took more time to do her hair...'_

**_Front of the Mansion_**

"WOOOT, this place is so nice!" Ino cheered.

"V-ve-very much so" Hinata stuttered

"Well lets go in and check it out!" cheered TenTen.

I sighed, I have a feeling today is going to be loud...

"Well I'll take my leave, have fun girls!" We all said our good byes and went inside the mansion.

We were greeted with several hello's and Hn's... _' I hate it already'_

"Tobi think maybe each of us should introduce ourselves!" Cheered Tobi.

A sound of agreement coursed throught the room.

"Tobi will start! Tobi is Tobi, Tobi likes candy! Tobi doesn't like when people touch his mask." He introduced himself in a sing song voice.

"Zetsu, **Charmed to meet such **beautiful ladies." Ino and Tenten giggled, while Hinata simply "oh'ed"

_'Ugh, did they already forget they are our enemy."_

"Kakuzu."

"Hidan, seriously"

"Deidara, nice to meet ya, un" Ino giggled.

"Sasori." Tenten sighed...

"Kisame, what's up ladies?" I could feel a headache coming on...

"Itachi, hn." Inner groaned **'Not another one...' **Ino, Tenten, and Hinata giggled

"Hello, I'm Pein the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Ino, or Ino-chan works." she giggled when introducing herself.

"Tenten, hope we don't fight much!" she laughed.

"Hi-hin-hinata." The normal stutter...

"You may call me Sakura, or my last name Haruno." I grabbed my bags.

"Has anyone picked their rooms yet?" I asked kinda coming off annoyed, but honestly I was just tired.'

"Not yet, we were waiting for you girls like gentlemen." Anwsered Pein.

I sighed, "Well what are we waiting for now? Lets go pick out our room or go to our designated rooms. Whatever lets just go.."

"Hai"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -Date House...**

**Ino's POV**

After Sakura said "we should find our room" or somthing like that, we all learned no rooms were assigned nor did we need to share rooms.

_'I picked out the best room of course!'_

It really was a nice room, it was PURPLE and NAVY BLUE! It was like made for me!

_'I wonder what rooms the girls picked out...'_

Anyway so here I am unpacking my things... Bored as usual.

_' Maybe I should mess with the guys, after all we are here for love~'_

I heard a knock at my door, _'Oh it's just forehead girl.'_

"Nice room, pig." she commented and then hugged me.

"I'm guessing you just woke up?" I asked her.

"Yeah, all though 15 minutes of sleep wasn't enough, I still feel better!"

"Well thats good, so forehead what does your room look like?"

"Well I'm guessing they did assign us rooms, because your's is purple and mine is red"

"Really?"

"Yepp, I'm sure everyone picked out their assigned room anyway, by the way your name is in the closet..."

"Oh..."

**Deidara's POV**

I just felt a shiver go down my spine, I wonder what that means.

My room is pretty cool, warm colors all around mostly golds and browns.

_' Kinda calming, un. Might as well unpack, or I could just wait till later and talk to the guys, yeah.'_

As I took my clothes to my closet, I noticed my name, odd.

_' Guess we were assigned rooms'_

Well that's it I'm ditching the clothes, I'm going to talk to the guys.

**Tentens POV**

Eeep, it's my dream room! It's all pink and forest green!

_'I think I'm going to catch up on some Zzz's, like Sakura-chan, mmm sakura-chan'_

**Hinata's POV**

My room is so cute, I putt away my things and decided to get some food.

_'Kitchen, no, kitchen, no, kitchen, YES!'_

I looked through the fridge and found packaged salad just ready to eat.

I started to pour some into a bowl, untill I heard a male voice very close to me.

"Hn? Salad, mind if I have some too?"

"..."

I'm not used to men being so near me.

THUD.

**Itachi's POV**

I just wanted salad, foolish female.

_'Must've thought I wanted something from her other than salad...'_

Not only did her face turn red, she fainted!

_'If the guys find her like this they'll think I put her under mangekyu'_

I sighed, and picked her up.

I walked into the living area, and layed her on the sofa.

_'She is pretty cute, I suppose hn.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobi's POV**

Ohhhhh Tobi love's his room so cute and orange!

_'I shouldn't tell show sempai he might get jealous, tobi wants to watch cartoons!'_

"To the living room! Only because Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cheered while running out of his room.

**Hidan's POV**

Well shit, my room's pretty fucking cool. At least there's one girl here who isn't a fucking air head here.

_'Sakura was her name right? Maybe she would be interested in the teachings of Jashin. Hot bitch though'_

I wonder how the guys are doing here.

"Not my fucking problem..."

"Might as well enjoy my "vacation" heh."

I seriously need to put my shit away...

"Maybe Tobi will do it."

So I decide to check down at the kitchen first, damn air head might be looking for candy...

**Pein's POV**

_'Why have you decided to torture me Konan? WHY!'_

The girls here are all idiots! I can't see how this could be a "vacation".

At least I have the privacy of my own room, so I'm completely surrounded by idiots.

Might as well unpack my belonging and welcome my self to hell.

**Sasori's POV**

Girls, such annoyance's!

At least one of them isn't a complete air head, but I still find her an annoyance.

Girls, so pathetic why did konan make such a decision.

Foolish women, disgusting creatures.


End file.
